madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Faron Soleil Rauy Blainville de Charles
Faron Soleil Rauy Blainville de Charles ''', also known as '''Faron, was a renowned king of Brune and also Regin's father. Unfortunately, he suffered an irreversible illness that forced him into his sickbed. His vulnerable position has contributed a three-way civil war between Felix Aaron Thenardier, Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon and Tigrevurmud Vorn for Brune. Character Information Appearance ---Coming Soon!--- Personality As one of the great kings of Brune, Faron is beloved by almost everyone for his pride and bright accomplishments. He is a just a benevolent ruler, until the assumed death of his only daughter Regin. He also greatly respects his peers around him, particularly to Roland and Pierre Badouin whom he valued as one of Brune's important figures. He is also a family man who he cared deeply about his family members, especially Regin who he viewed as the precious kin after Nina. History Faron was one of Brune's famous figure who was also a blue blood of House Charles. During his time as crown prince, Faron took a tour around Brune countryside to meet his subjects of all classes, from Urs Vorn of Alsace to a young Roland. Because of his benevolence, pride and charisma, he was beloved by his peers and subjects. As he was enthroned as the new king of Brune, Faron knighted Roland as the warrior and the leader of the Navarre Knights under his reign. At the peak of his reign, Faron married with Nina and bore their only daughter Regin. Sadly, due to Brune's longtime tradition for the Queen's limited power, Faron's reputation was deeply scared and it prompted nearly some aristocrats to take advantage on him. In order to defend his reputation, Brune's stability while also avoiding Thenardier or Ganelon from getting the throne, Faron forced Regin to disguise as a boy named Regnas, the new would-be-heir to defend Brune's prosperity and tranqulity. Sometime later, Faron was poisoned by a drink served by one of Ganelon's servant. Because of his sickness, Faron was unable to stop Thenardier and Ganelon's crimes despite acknowledged their atrocities behind his back. When Zhcted mobilized its troops for it invasion via Dinant Plains, Faron dispatched Regin to command a army of 25,000 troops on his behalf to repel their eastern enemies. Chronology Involvement of Brune Civil War Unfortunately, due to the Zhcted Army's decisive tactics, Brune Army suffered a catastrophic defeat in Dinant Plains and Regin was "killed" during the battle (without knowing that she had to fled Agnes for hiding). Steeply saddened by his only child's apparent death, Faron locked himself in his room and personally retired himself from politics. Consequently, the fierce feud between Thenardier and Ganelon have gone rampant as they saw the king's breakdown as a golden opportunity in their quest for power, igniting the infamous Civil War in Brune. As the Civil War prolonged until events in Muozinel invasion attempts upon Brune, Faron's illness became so severe that it critically affecting his behavior as he playing toy blocks in his bedroom , where his real conditions were only to be known by a few Brune figures (Thenardier, Ganelon, Badouin and Mashas).Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4Anime Episode 7 Even when the king managed to recover psychologically, his overall health was deteriorating because of Ganelon's poison in his. Still, his awakening has risen Thenardier's panic as the Duke made his last attempt to eliminate both Tigre and Regin in his final standoff in Mereville Fields, only to be slain by the young Earl as he received an arrow shot to his forehead. Last Moments and Death Prior the end of the Civil War and Thenardier's demise, Faron was visited by Sofya Obertas away from the banquet into the his palace's bedroom. When Tigre and his allies entered his chamber, Regin was surprised to see his critical condition. While apologized to his daughter for his inadequacy as a the King and father, Faron also asked Tigre if he can give anything as his reward for his heroic deeds. Instead of wealth or land, Tigre asked four provisions regarding the truce between Zhcted and Brune where Faron signed it along with Regin and Sofya. In the last moments of his life, Faron acknowledged Regin as the next heir of the throne of Brune while bestowed Tigre the title of Lumiere, the Knight of the Moonlight much to Badouin's surprise. Moments after the banquet, Faron drew his last breath and passed away in peace.Light Novel Volume 5 Epilogue Anime Episode 13 Legacy After his death, Regin succeeded Faron as Brune's first queen and like her father, she ruled Brune with benevolence. Faron's body was later buried in the Royal Graveyard, along with Roland, Brune's fallen heroes, and his ancestors. However, like Roland and Thenardier, Faron's death also motivated King Augusto to launch another invasion attempt onto Brune via Plainville Hills. His entitlement of Knight of Moonlight to Tigre later foreshadow Tigre's future either he was elected unofficially through the title as a next heir of King of Brune or not while Badouin investigate Tigre's true origins while the entitlement also used as a blessing of marriage from him to Tigre and Regin if he marries Regin. Trivia *Like Brune kings before him, Faron was one of few who held the title "Knight of Moonlight" before his ascension as King. *According to King Augusto, Faron was one of Brune's three mightiest hero who foiled his plans in invading Brune.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 3 References Navigation Category:Brune Category:Deceased Category:Male Character Category:Head Monarch Category:Royal Family